


Heroes

by RoseRose



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Meta Poetry, Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Original poem. Fannish, but not in a fandom. What questions do we ask about our heroes?
Kudos: 2





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks betheflame for the once-over!

Do heroes come when we deserve  
Or do they make themselves on their own?  
Do we create them from our acts  
Or are they despite our collective crimes?

Are heroes a messiah come to save  
A people from their deadly sins?  
Or are they the just reward of a people  
Who have earned hope of love?

Or are heroes made for the ones whom  
They could no save no matter how they tried?  
Are they a permanent atonement no matter  
How much or little they are deserved?

Does anyone, everyone or no one deserve  
A hero coming to save them from life?  
And who is it to make that choice of whom  
To save and when it is deserved?

A hero saves, but who decides who is worth saving?  
If a hero fails are they then just a villain?  
What is the difference between a hero  
And a lawless vigilante?

Questions whose answers reveal  
More than one might think  
Does your hero save everyone or only  
Those who are worthy?


End file.
